Il m'appelait Boucles d'or
by Lunastelle
Summary: Le passé d’Olivia refait surface. Peter veut l’aider, mais Olivia refuse son aide. Peter/Olivia.


**TITRE** : Il m'appelait Boucles d'or

**NOTE** : Fringe ne m'appartient pas.

**CONTEXTE** : Se situe au cours de la saison 2.

**RESUME** : Le passé d'Olivia refait surface. Peter veut l'aider, mais Olivia refuse son aide. Peter/Olivia.

**NdA** : Ceci est ma deuxième fanfic sur fringe. Merci de votre indulgence. J'espère ne pas m'être trop éloignée des personnages. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

La journée avait été longue. Ils avaient résolu une autre enquête et elle avait été éprouvante. Une histoire de bébé enlevé dans des circonstances plus qu'étranges. Mais grâce aux efforts combinés des membres de la section Fringe, l'enfant avait pu être sauvé et rendu à ses parents.

Toute l'équipe avait été sur le pied de guerre durant l'enquête, la tension avait été à son comble mais à présent, ils pouvaient décompresser. Ils étaient contents que cette histoire soit terminée et que cette longue journée touche à sa fin. Tous sauf Olivia Dunham. Peter était le seul à avoir remarqué que la jeune femme était nerveuse. Une petite mimique, le fait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et cette façon de se balancer lentement d'une jambe sur l'autre, les yeux perdus dans le vague, étaient autant de signes qui montraient qu'Olivia n'était pas dans son assiette. Cependant, il préféra s'abstenir de lui en demander la raison. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Walter chantonnait tout en essayant de recomposer la sauce du dernier chili qu'il avait mangé, et qu'Olivia avait regardé sa montre pour vingtième fois en 10 minutes, cette dernière finit par se planter devant lui.

« Walter, voulez-vous arrêter de chantonner, vous me cassez les oreilles », dit-elle sur un ton sec.

Walter, surpris, la regarda avec des yeux de chiens battus et sembla se tasser légèrement sur lui-même.

« Pardon, Agent Dunham, j'ignorais que je vous gênais en chantant », s'excusa-t-il.

Peter fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'Olivia.

« Olivia, calme-toi. Walter a toujours tendance à nous agacer un peu, mais tu es un peu dure avec lui. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

Olivia se tourna vers lui, le visage fermé, les yeux envoyant des éclairs.

« Rien. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? », demanda-t-elle, sèchement.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se tourna et entra dans son bureau. Il la suivit et ferma la porte derrière lui. S'il ne la vit pas parce qu'elle était de dos, il l'entendit soupirer bruyamment avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi t'en prendre à Walter ? », demanda-t-il.

Olivia sembla retrouver un semblant de calme.

« Rien, je suis désolée, la journée a été longue, c'est tout », dit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Elle l'a été pour nous tous. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi »

« Et si je n'avais pas envie de rentrer ? », dit-elle, soudain énervée.

L'idée même de rentrer la rendait nerveuse. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris.

« Rachel et Ella doivent t'attendre », ajouta-t-il.

« Non, elles sont parties pour le week-end »

Olivia prit une grande inspiration et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle ne dit rien et posa ses mains sur son visage. Peter voyait que ça n'allait pas. Il attendit.

« Sais-tu quel jour on est ? », dit-elle enfin, en ôtant ses mains de son visage.

Elle avait soudain pris ce ton particulier, celui qu'elle prenait quand elle était sur le point de se confier. Son regard était perdu dans le vide. A chaque fois, Peter était saisi par cette image. Lors des rares occasions où Olivia Dunham s'était confiée à lui, il avait vu tomber un masque. Celui qu'elle mettait et qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était un roc inatteignable. Mais quand elle levait le voile, elle laissait apercevoir la fragilité de son être sous la carapace. Il aimait la Olivia fragile, tout autant que la Olivia forte. Mais la première ne prenait que rarement le dessus sur la seconde. Celle-ci y veillait.

« Vendredi, le 14… », dit-il sans comprendre.

Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Et demain, nous serons le 15. Le jour de mon anniversaire », expliqua-t-elle.

Peter comprit enfin. Il mima un O avec la bouche et hocha la tête.

« Je vois. Ton beau-père », dit-il en prenant une chaise qu'il retourna pour s'asseoir en face d'elle.

Elle semblait toujours perdue dans ses pensées, en proie à un supplice que ses souvenirs intacts lui faisaient revivre.

« Sais-tu qu'il m'appelait Boucles d'or ? », demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire tirant sur la grimace.

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Il garda le silence et attendit qu'elle continue.

« J'ai haï ces mots-là toute ma vie », dit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Mais il ne s'est pas manifesté l'année dernière ? », dit-il d'un ton doux.

Olivia le regarda et mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Quoi ? », dit-il. « Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas », comprit-il alors.

« J'ai bien eu une lettre l'année dernière », avoua-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Il cligna des yeux, surpris.

« Alors, quoi, tu m'as menti ? », demanda-t-il.

Peter paraissait plus déçu qu'en colère. Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, quand tu me l'as demandé, je n'avais encore rien reçu. Je l'ai découverte en rentrant chez moi »

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? », dit-il, en pensant qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Olivia le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme si cela tombait sous le sens.

« Ce n'était pas ton problème. Et puis on ne se connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec ça. D'habitude, j'en parlais à Charlie ou John mais… »

Elle s'interrompit, sa voix tremblota légèrement. Aujourd'hui, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était plus de ce monde. Peter ne dit rien, la laissant continuer d'elle-même.

« Je pense qu'il va se manifester cette année. Peut-être en personne », dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? »

« J'ai reçu la lettre à mon domicile alors que je la recevais toujours à mon bureau. Et il y a pire »

Il sentait poindre l'angoisse dans sa voix, chose qui était exceptionnelle pour Olivia. Il inclina la tête sur le côté, attendant qu'elle poursuive, inquiet pour elle.

« Elle n'était pas affranchie. Il l'a déposée en personne sur le pas de ma porte. Il sait où j'habite et il s'est arrangé pour me le faire savoir »

« Et tu en déduis qu'il risque de te rendre visite cette année, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai éloigné ma sœur et ma nièce ? », répondit-elle, comme une évidence.

Peter passa sa main sur son visage et se releva.

« Rachel sait pour les lettres ? », demanda-t-il.

« Non. Mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose »

« OK. Et si tu passais la journée avec nous demain ? Et la nuit ? », proposa-t-il.

Olivia lui adressa son premier sourire de la journée.

« Passer la nuit chez toi ? », dit-elle, d'un ton amusé.

« En tout bien tout honneur ! Et puis n'oublie pas qu'il y aura aussi Walter ! On aurait plus d'intimité dans un parc d'attractions bondé ! », répondit-il, avec humour.

Cette fois, Olivia partit d'un rire franc mais bref. Peter était une des rares personnes à avoir ce don avec elle, surtout à cette date du calendrier.

« Merci, Peter, c'est adorable, mais je vais décliner ton offre »

« Oh allez, ce sera amusant. Comme de vieux amis, des bières, un vieux film, du pop-corn », insista-t-il, le ton léger pour ne pas trahir son inquiétude à l'idée de la savoir seule.

Olivia sourit à nouveau.

« C'est tentant mais non »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! », dit-il, déçu.

« Une autre fois peut-être ? », proposa-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à accepter. C'eut été comme fuir. Comme admettre qu'elle avait peur de son beau-père. Et elle ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir.

« Tu es sûre que ça ira ? », demanda-t-il, plus sérieux.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi »

Il la regarda avec un regard éloquent.

« Difficile à faire, mais si tu changes d'avis, appelle. Ou non, mieux. Passe à la maison, d'accord ? »

« Promis », dit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

Il soupira mais n'insista pas. Elle était plus têtue qu'une mule. A contrecœur, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Peter ? », l'interpella-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle.

« Merci », dit-elle.

« De quoi, Olivia ? Je n'ai rien fait », répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Légèrement gênée, elle baissa les siens et attendit qu'il sorte. Elle avait compris le message. Il lui avait subtilement fait comprendre qu'il était déçu qu'elle n'accepte pas sa proposition et son aide. Elle soupira et s'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil, avant de poser les mains sur son visage.

Quelques heures plus tard, Olivia était chez elle. Rachel venait d'appeler, elle et sa fille étaient bien arrivées chez leur tante. Elle tenta de la rassurer comme elle pouvait mais sentit à nouveau que Rachel n'était pas dupe.

Une fois raccroché le téléphone, Olivia se servit un verre de scotch. Ensuite, elle prit un bol et y versa des céréales, mit le tout sur un plateau et l'emmena dans le salon où elle le posa sur la table basse. Elle alluma le téléviseur et commença à zapper jusqu'à tomber sur un vieux film. Elle sourit en repensant à la proposition de Peter. Elle regretta pendant une seconde d'avoir refusé. Mais elle se reprit bien vite. Ce problème était le sien. Elle ne voulait pas mêler Peter à cela. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le film mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle piochait machinalement dans le bol mais n'avait aucun appétit. Elle finit par le repousser d'un geste impatient.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit. Elle réagit au quart de tour. Elle se leva et prit son arme qu'elle avait gardée non lui d'elle. Elle la pointa vers l'origine du bruit.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Je suis armée », dit-elle.

Elle s'avança prudemment vers l'entrée. Un autre bruit se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement et essaya de distinguer quelque chose dans l'obscurité du couloir. Elle avança encore jusqu'à atteindre les 2 portes au fond du couloir. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine mais elle refusait de se laisser impressionner. Elle prit une grande inspiration et poussa doucement la porte. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle entra vivement dans la chambre et fit face à une silhouette. Elle se retint de justesse de tirer quand elle reconnut son reflet dans le miroir. Elle allait baisser son arme, se sentant ridicule quand un autre bruit se fit entendre dans son dos. Elle se tourna et aperçut un chat sur la commode. Elle l'observa perplexe et se demanda comment il était entré quand elle remarqua que la fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte. Elle regarda à travers mais ne vit rien. Elle en conclut que le chat était l'intrus à l'origine des bruits. Elle sourit, se sentant idiote avant de fermer et verrouiller la fenêtre. Elle posa son arme et se dirigea vers le chat.

« Hey, petit farceur, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Attendrie, elle le prit dans ses bras sans qu'il ne proteste.

« Viens, tu dois avoir faim »

Elle l'emmena dans la cuisine et versa un peu de lait dans un bol qu'elle lui donna. Le chat but goulûment.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna. Elle sursauta comme une fillette effarouchée et rit d'elle-même.

« Dunham »

« Olivia, c'est Peter »

« Peter », dit-elle simplement, peu surprise qu'il appelle.

« Je t'appelais juste pour savoir si tout allait bien »

« Peter, je vais bien », dit-elle en insistant sur les mots.

« Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air tendue… », dit-il inquiet.

Elle jura en silence. Etait-elle si transparente ou Peter, trop perspicace ?

« Ca va. C'est juste… je me suis fait une petite frayeur. Un chat. Mais tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas »

« Tu es sûre ? Je peux passer si tu veux… »

L'insistance de Peter la toucha et l'exaspéra en même temps.

« Peter, je vais bien », répéta-t-elle.

« OK, OK, message compris. Je te laisse. Bonne nuit, Olivia »

« Bonne nuit, Peter »

Quand elle raccrocha le téléphone, elle entendit le chat miauler. Elle le vit gratter à la porte. Comprenant qu'il voulait sortir, elle lui ouvrit la porte. Elle le regarda partir. Comme elle s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, elle sentit un regard. Elle sortit sur le palier et regarda les alentours. Elle ne vit rien mais elle sentit comme un malaise. Elle referma la porte et mit le verrou. Elle posa la main sur son front et se morigéna tout haut.

« Tu débloques, ma pauvre fille »

Elle se rassit dans le canapé, finit son verre et s'en servit un autre. Elle remit la télévision et finit par s'endormir dans le canapé.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla aux premières heures. Elle avait mal au crâne. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, aveuglée par la lumière du soleil qui donnait dans le salon. Elle jeta un œil sur la table basse. La bouteille de scotch était vide. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir finie. Cela expliquait la gueule de bois. Elle décida qu'une bonne douche lui ferait du bien. Puis, elle revint vers la cuisine. En passant près de la porte, elle la vit. Une lettre, passée sous la porte. Elle l'ouvrit.

_Nous serons bientôt réunis. _

_Joyeux anniversaire. _

Alors elle avait vu juste. Il avait bien l'intention de venir en personne. Elle crispa la main qui tenait toujours la carte. Elle ne laisserait pas impressionner.

Toute la journée, elle resta chez elle, gardant son arme à portée de main. Néanmoins vers 20h, alors qu'il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de son beau-père, elle eut une envie d'un verre. Sa bouteille vide, elle chercha dans ses placards mais n'en trouva aucune. Elle lutta entre l'envie de rester chez elle pour démontrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur et celle de sortir boire un verre. Mais finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle finit par sortir et se diriger vers un bar qu'elle connaissait bien.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle en était à son énième verre, quelqu'un s'assit à sa table. Elle leva les yeux et ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de trouver Peter Bishop en face d'elle.

Elle eut un sourire narquois et bascula en arrière, s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Tu ne réponds pas au téléphone. Je me suis inquiété », répondit-il d'un ton sérieux.

« Je l'ai éteint. Comment m'as-tu trouvée ? »

« Tu m'as déjà emmené ici, j'ai tenté et j'ai eu de la chance », dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle soupira bruyamment.

« Peter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda-t-elle, agacée.

« Voir comment tu allais »

« Je vais bien », cracha-t-elle, furieuse.

« Je vois ça »_, _répondit-il, ironique.

« Va-t'en, Peter », dit-elle d'un ton plus las que fâché.

« Non, je ne peux pas »

« Voyez-vous ça », soupira-t-elle.

Elle eut un petit rire amer.

« Et pourquoi ne peux-tu pas ? », demanda-t-elle, comme il ne disait rien.

« Rachel m'a appelé. Elle a essayé de te joindre sans succès. Tu avais raison, elle avait bien senti que tu lui cachais quelque chose. Elle s'est inquiétée quand elle n'a pas réussi à te joindre et m'a appelé pour me demander de m'assurer que tu allais bien »

« Et bien, comme tu le vois, tout va bien. Tu peux partir », dit-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

« Non, Olivia, tu ne vas pas bien. Je lui ai dit. Pour les cartes », avoua-t-il.

Olivia se leva, furieuse et s'approcha de Peter qui se leva également.

« Pour qui te prends-tu, à la fin ? », cria-t-elle, en lui frappant la poitrine du plat de ses mains. « Tu n'as aucun droit de te mêler de ma vie »

Elle le poussa à nouveau.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, tu entends ? », cracha-t-elle.

Rageuse, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de passer la porte, elle laissa un billet sur le comptoir pour les verres. Peter la suivit à l'extérieur. Il hâta le pas et se mit à marcher à côté d'elle. Agacée que le jeune homme la suive, elle s'arrêta net et se tourna vers lui.

« Mais merde, c'est quoi ton problème ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans 'laisse-moi tranquille, je vais bien' ? », cracha-t-elle, hargneuse.

« Ok, passe tes nerfs sur moi, si ça te soulage mais ne me mens pas en me disant que tu vas bien. Tu ne vas pas bien », dit-il en appuyant sur chaque mot.

Enervée, Olivia repartit en direction de son appartement. Peter la suivit.

Arrivée devant chez elle, elle ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers Peter.

« Rentre chez toi »

Elle referma la porte et s'appuya contre.

« Olivia, je ne partirai pas. Je resterai là, toute la nuit, s'il le faut. Laisse-moi entrer », dit-il à travers la porte.

Olivia posa sa main sur son front, avant de la passer dans ses cheveux. Elle savait qu'il en était capable. Lentement, elle se retourna et finit par ouvrir la porte. Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Peter entra et Olivia referma derrière lui.

« Et maintenant, on fait une partie de poker en se racontant nos anecdotes d'enfance ? », dit-elle, d'un ton ironique. « Oh tiens, est-ce que je t'ai déjà raconté celle de mon beau-père », ajouta-t-elle, sarcastique.

Il ne répondit pas. Olivia passa sa main sur son visage, fit quelques pas dans la direction opposée avant de revenir vers Peter, l'air toujours aussi furieux.

« Mais, bon sang, qu'est-ce que ne va pas chez toi ? », lâcha-t-elle.

« Je te retourne la question. Laisse-moi t'aider, Olivia »

Elle eut un rire ironique.

« M'aider ? Si tu veux m'aider, va-t'en »

« Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur pour toi… »

« Tu sais ? Que sais-tu, Peter ? Que sais-tu de moi ? Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne me connais pas »

« Je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses. En général, je cerne plutôt bien les gens »

« Alors, si tu me connais si bien, tu aurais dû savoir que je ne veux pas ton aide »

« Justement, je le sais, et c'est pour ça que je reste. Je ne te laisse pas le choix »

« Bon sang, tu es bouché ! Je ne suis pas une petite fille effarouchée, je ne suis pas la demoiselle en détresse, je… »

Elle s'interrompit soudain et le regarda. Peter sentit un changement d'attitude chez la jeune femme. S'il n'en comprenait pas la raison, il pressentit que ce n'était pas une bonne chose pour lui.

« Olivia, quoi ? »

« C'est pour ça que tu es là ? Tu pensais me trouver terrifiée, tapie dans un coin et tu serais arrivé comme le héros sauvant la damoiselle en détresse. Tu es venu pour me réconforter ? »

« Olivia, tu débloques, tu sais ? »

Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de Peter.

« Vraiment ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la façon dont tu me regardes ? Les regards appuyés quand tu penses que je ne te vois pas ? Les petits sourires censés me séduire ? Les petites blagues idiotes pour me faire rire ? »

Peter sentit la panique monter. Olivia perdait les pédales et il ne savait pas comment réagir.

« Olivia, arrête ça »

« Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? », dit-elle sur une voix suave en posant ses mains sur son torse et en levant son visage vers celui de Peter.

« Olivia », dit-il d'un ton d'avertissement.

Peter leva les bras pour tenter de maintenir Olivia à distance.

« C'est bien ce que tu veux, non ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle agrippa la veste de Peter et l'attira à elle. Elle l'embrassa farouchement, sans tendresse. S'il avait déjà envisagé qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre eux, il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela débuterait ainsi. Les lèvres d'Olivia étaient douces et si ce baiser n'avait pas été provoqué par un abus d'alcool, il aurait sans doute apprécié ce moment. Mais le goût d'alcool sur sa bouche le dégoûta. Fermement, il saisit ses poignets et la repoussa.

« Olivia, arrête ça, tu es ivre. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais », dit-il, d'un ton sec.

« Je suis encore bien assez maîtresse de moi-même. Tu veux voir ? »

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et le fit tomber avec sa jambe en crochetant les siennes avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui et de lui maintenir les bras au sol. Il sentit une douleur fulgurante dans le dos qui lui coupa le souffle.

« Allons, Peter, ose dire que tu n'en as pas envie »

Elle le regarda, attendant qu'il réponde. Mais il ne dit rien, serrant les dents contre la douleur qui le lançait dans le dos. Olivia interpréta son silence.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais », dit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau farouchement.

Peter sentit la chaleur du corps de la jeune femme contre lui. L'odeur de ses cheveux emplit ses narines. Décidément, cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Reprenant le dessus et profitant d'un instant furtif où Olivia relâcha la pression sur ses poignets, Peter la fit basculer sur le côté et lui tordit le bras dans le dos en la plaquant au sol. Elle tenta de se dégager mais Peter ne lâcha pas prise. Le mouvement lui provoqua une douleur dans le bras, elle cria.

« Désolé, mon ange, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix », dit-il.

Lui maintenant toujours le bras, il l'aida à se relever et la força à avancer jusqu'à la salle de bains. De force, il la fit entrer dans la cabine de douche et fit couler l'eau froide.

Sous la morsure de l'eau glacée, elle hurla. Mais cela eut le mérite de lui faire recouvrer ses esprits. Les bras de nouveau libres, elle éteignit le jet d'eau et se tourna vers Peter.

« Ca va mieux ? », dit-il, l'air de rien.

Olivia respirait avec difficulté. L'eau glacée l'avait en partie dessoûlée.

« Peter… », dit-elle, d'une voix chevrotante.

« Pas la peine. Prends une douche, on parlera après. Je t'attends dans le salon »

Peter sortit de la salle de bains, se prit une bière dans le frigo et s'installa dans le canapé en allumant la télévision.

Olivia sortit lentement de la cabine de douche, ne se souciant pas de l'eau qui ruisselait au sol. Elle s'appuya contre le rebord du lavabo et posa ses mains sur son visage. Elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire. S'accordant quelques instants pour se ressaisir, elle resta ainsi sans bouger. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne se rendre compte qu'elle grelotait. Lentement, elle ôta ses vêtements trempés, les laissant tomber au sol en un tas difforme. Quand elle fut complètement dévêtue, elle retourna dans la cabine de douche et régla le jet d'eau. L'eau était presque brûlante mais cela lui fit du bien. Après la douche froide, cela l'aida à recouvrer ses esprits. Elle laissa l'eau couler sur elle pendant de longues minutes. La vapeur d'eau envahit bientôt la salle de bains. Elle perdit toute notion de temps et ne sut pas exactement combien de temps, elle resta là, sans bouger.

Finalement, elle coupa l'eau et sortit en s'enroulant dans une grande serviette. Elle en prit une autre pour se sécher les cheveux avant de la laisser tomber à côté de ses vêtements. Elle posa ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo et baissa la tête, les yeux clos. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi avec Peter. Relevant la tête, elle passa une main sur le miroir pour essuyer la buée et se contempla quelques instants. Elle n'était pas fière d'elle. Elle avait perdu les pédales et ce pauvre Peter en avait fait les frais. Peter. Elle repensa à la façon dont elle s'était jetée sur lui. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux. Plus jamais, elle ne pourrait le regarder en face. Et ces paroles qu'elle lui avait jetées à la figure. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche et ferma les yeux pour essayer de retrouver son calme.

Son beau-père. Tout était sa faute. Si cela était possible, elle le détesta encore plus. Elle avait toujours refusé qu'il ait une emprise sur elle. Mais ce qui s'était passé ce soir, prouvait qu'elle avait échoué.

Elle finit par s'habiller avec un vieux t-shirt et un bas de jogging. Il lui fallait affronter Peter, à présent. Elle ne pourrait pas éternellement repousser la discussion qu'ils devraient avoir. Pendant une seconde, elle espéra qu'il soit parti. Mais elle le connaissait maintenant assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se dirigea vers le salon. Elle le trouva assis sur le canapé comme elle s'y attendait. Il sirotait une bière en regardant un vieux film.

Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil non loin du canapé et cala ses jambes sous elle. Elle chercha comment entamer la discussion mais aucun mot ne sortait.

« Manque plus que le pop-corn et tout y est », dit simplement Peter, en lui adressant un sourire.

« Pardon ? », dit-elle, confuse.

« Tu sais, la soirée entre amis… »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié », répondit-elle, en baissant les yeux.

Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux mais lui semblait parfaitement à l'aise.

« Ca va le bras ? », demanda-t-il, en la regardant avec insistance.

« Mon bras ? Ah, oui. Ça va », dit-elle, en faisant une moue gênée.

Elle se sentait si mal à l'aise qu'elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. Et elle était décontenancée par l'attitude nonchalante de Peter. Elle aurait préféré qu'il hurle après elle. Au lieu de cela, il se comportait comme si de rien n'était.

« Quant à moi, j'ai le dos en bouillie. Tu ne m'as pas loupé », dit-il avec humour.

Il lui sourit malicieusement. Elle sentit le sang affluer à ses joues et dans la nuque. Elle tenta de le regarder dans les yeux, mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à soutenir son regard.

« Désolée. Heureusement que tu sais te défendre. Très impressionnant, au fait. Tu sais, j'ai suivi un entraînement spécial pour ce genre de situation mais tu as eu le dessus.

« Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eu un entraînement. Tu serais surprise de savoir tout ce que je sais faire. Et n'oublions pas que tu avais quelques verres dans le nez »

Elle fit la moue et baissa les yeux. Encore une fois, elle tâcha de soutenir son regard.

« Peter, je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai perdu les pédales. Et je me sens tellement honteuse », avoua-t-elle, au comble de l'embarras.

Il secoua la tête.

« Ne le sois pas. On a tous des faiblesses. Mais que tu jettes sur moi quand tu perds la boule, je dois me sentir flatté », dit-il avec humour.

Olivia se tassa imperceptiblement dans le fauteuil, sa gêne décuplée. Il nota tout de suite sa réaction.

« Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi. Disons que ça aide à dédramatiser la situation », dit-il avec une mimique.

« Peter, pour ce que j'ai dit… », commença-t-elle.

« Laisse. Ce n'est pas grave, Olivia. Si je peux faire un trait sur ce qui s'est passé, tu le peux aussi, OK ? », demanda-t-il, sérieux.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Ça semblait si facile pour lui.

« OK », dit-elle, peu convaincue mais soulagée qu'il le prenne ainsi.

Il lui sourit sincèrement, pour lui prouver qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Ne sachant pas résister, elle le lui rendit.

« Merci, Peter. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir comme ami », avoua-t-elle.

Cet aveu était sincère. Peter fut touché qu'elle le lui dise. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'elle disait au premier venu. Olivia Dunham n'accordait pas sa confiance à la légère.

« J'aurais dû accepter, tu sais ? », dit-elle, soudain.

« Quoi donc ? », demanda-t-il, sans comprendre.

« Ta proposition pour la soirée film-pop corn », répondit-elle, avec un sourire en coin.

Peter sourit.

« Hey. Bonne nouvelle, ça pas trop tard », dit-il.

Elle rit. Un rire bref mais sincère. Peter sentit son inquiétude diminuer.

« Ce serait chouette, en effet. Mais désolée de te décevoir, je n'ai pas de pop-corn, chez moi », dit-elle avec un mimique gênée.

« Pas de pop-corn ? », répéta-t-il, déçu.

« Désolée », répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Tant pis. On fera sans »

Il alla, néanmoins dans la cuisine et en sortit avec un soda à la main qu'il lui tendit. Mieux valait éviter la bière. Elle prit la canette et sourit.

Ils passèrent une soirée agréable à discuter et échanger des anecdotes. Ils retrouvèrent une complicité qu'Olivia ne pensait pas repartager de si tôt. Mais c'était sans compter sur Peter qui faisait tout pour la mettre à l'aise.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Peter suggéra à Olivia d'aller se coucher. Il dormirait sur le canapé. Elle lui proposa la chambre d'ami, qui temporairement était celle de Rachel.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, il entendit Olivia parler. Intrigué, il se leva et s'approcha de sa chambre. La porte était ouverte et il passa la tête. A la faible lumière, il put distinguer qu'elle dormait mais que son sommeil était agité. Il devait faire un cauchemar. Il s'approcha du lit. Elle marmonna des mots qu'il ne comprit pas et bougeait dans son sommeil.

Il s'assit près d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Olivia, réveille-toi. Tu fais un cauchemar », dit-elle en la secouant légèrement.

Aussitôt, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle saisit son arme sur la table de chevet et la pointa sur Peter.

« Wow, du calme, c'est moi, Peter »

Olivia baissa son arme, mais semblait paniquée.

« Peter, il est là. Je sais qu'il est là »

« Olivia, calme-toi. Il n'y a que nous, ici », la rassura-t-il.

« Non, Peter. Je sais qu'il va venir »

Elle ramena ses genoux vers elle et posa son front dessus. Elle mit ses mains sur sa nuque comme pour se protéger. Elle semblait si vulnérable. Peter ressentit un vif besoin de la rassurer. Il caressa ses cheveux avant de poser sa main sur les siennes.

« Hey, ça va aller. Je suis là », murmura-t-il, en délaçant ses mains de sa nuque.

Elle leva la tête et croisa son regard. Elle semblait terrifiée.

« Allez, viens là », dit-il finalement.

Il lui ouvrit les bras et elle s'y lova sans se faire prier. Il posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête. Son étreinte était rassurante. Elle finit par se calmer. Il s'écarta légèrement et lui releva le menton d'une main.

« Ca va mieux ? », demanda-t-il, en accrochant son regard.

Elle hocha la tête. Il essaya de se libérer mais elle ne le laissa pas faire.

« Reste. S'il te plaît », demanda-t-elle.

« OK, OK », accepta-t-il, bien que surpris.

Il s'allongea sur le lit et Olivia posa sa tête sur son torse. Peter resserra ses bras autour de la jeune femme et plongea son nez dans ses cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Ca va aller, Olivia. Tout ira bien », murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux.

Au petit matin, Olivia se réveilla seule dans le lit. D'abord désorientée, elle se rappela la soirée d'hier. Elle s'assit dans le lit.

« Peter ? », appela-t-elle.

Olivia repoussa les couvertures et se leva. Elle se dirigea dans le couloir.

« Peter ? »

Aucune réponse.

Elle atteignit le salon mais aucune trace de Peter. Mais soudain, elle sentit une présence dans son dos mais elle pressentit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Peter. Ses craintes furent confirmées quand elle entendit sa voix.

« Bonjour boucles d'or. Désolé pour le retard », dit-il.

Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Elle se retourna vivement. C'était bien lui, en chair et en os, devant elle. Lui seul, lui donnait ce surnom qu'elle haïssait.

« Bon anniversaire, Boucles d'or. Alors, je t'ai manqué ? », dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Sans prévenir, il se précipita vers elle, mais elle fut plus rapide et fit un bond sur le côté pour l'éviter. Mais il parvint à se retourner pour l'agripper. Dans son élan, il tomba en avant, entraînant Olivia dans sa chute. Il la tenait toujours par la cheville, en tentant de la ramener vers lui. Mais d'un coup de rein, elle se dégagea et lui envoya son pied dans la figure. Elle se releva et courut dans sa chambre, récupérer son arme. Quand elle l'attrapa, elle la pointa vers la porte mais il n'y avait personne. Lentement, elle s'approcha de la porte. Elle passa la tête mais le couloir était désert. Elle s'y engagea. Pas à pas, elle arriva au salon. Elle le parcourut des yeux mais il était vide. Par contre, la fenêtre était ouverte, elle s'en approcha. Il avait dû partir par là. Mais soudain, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle se tourna et vit son beau-père à quelques mètres d'elle. Il allait lui sauter dessus mais elle fut plus rapide et tira. L'homme s'effondra.

Sous le choc, Olivia resta d'abord sans bouger. Puis, elle se força à approcher. Il lui était pénible de se trouver si proche de cet homme qui lui avait gâché son enfance. Elle fit le tour de son corps et s'apprêta à prendre son pouls quand elle entendit un bruit provenant de la salle de bains. C'était un gémissement. Peter. Elle en eut la confirmation quand il l'appela.

« Olivia ? », appela-t-il.

Laissant là son beau-père, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Peter était assis à même le sol et se tâtait la tête pour voir s'il saignait. Elle se précipita vers lui.

« Peter, est-ce ça va ? », demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Je crois, oui. Je n'ai rien vu. On m'a frappé par derrière. Olivia, est-ce que c'était… »

« Oui, c'était lui », confirma-t-elle.

« Où est-il maintenant ? »

« Dans le salon, je lui ai tiré dessus »

Il la regarda alors d'un air inquiet.

« Et toi, ça va ? », demanda-t-il.

« J'ai connu mieux »

Olivia lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. En se relevant, il sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? », demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« Je fais un piètre garde du corps, hein ? », dit-il avec une moue.

Il lui arracha un sourire.

« Ne sois pas si sévère, tu ne t'en sors pas mal »

Ils se sourirent. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. En approchant, elle vit que la porte était grande ouverte. Elle se précipita mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui. Elle sortit sur le palier mais la rue était déserte. Elle revint dans le salon.

« Il était là, Peter. Je lui ai tiré dessus, dit-elle, sur un ton paniqué.

« Je te crois, Olivia, je te crois », dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Il est parti. Je l'ai laissé filer. Encore », dit-elle, rageusement.

Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Hey, du calme, Olivia. Tu l'auras. Je suis sûre que tu l'auras.

« Il va revenir, Peter. Je le sais. »

Son ton était désespéré. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle s'y blottit.

« Hey, je suis là. Tout ira bien, Olivia. Je te le promets », dit-il pour la calmer.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'Olivia se détende. Peter rompit le silence.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te le souhaite et en plus, j'ai un jour de retard mais bon anniversaire, Olivia », souffla-t-il.

Olivia se dégagea pour le regarder.

« Merci, Peter. Merci pour ton aide »

« De rien. A vrai dire, je n'ai rien fait », dit-il, un peu honteux.

« Tu as fait plus que tu ne le penses. Crois-moi », répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Son regard était sincère et elle ne chercha pas à détourner les yeux. Soulagé, il sourit.

« Je te crois », dit-il.

Finalement, elle baissa la tête et changea de sujet.

« Que dirais-tu d'un petit-déjeuner ? Tu aimes les œufs ? »

« Volontiers. Oh, au fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi », dit-il en s'approchant de son manteau à l'entrée.

« Peter, tu n'étais pas obligé », dit-elle, à la fois gênée et surprise.

« J'y tiens. Et au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, ce ne sera pas un luxe », dit-il en fouillant ses poches.

Il lui tendit un paquet. Elle l'ouvrit. C'était un bracelet en argent pourvu d'un trèfle à quatre feuilles.

« Je peux ? », demanda-t-il, en tendant les mains vers le bijou.

Elle hocha la tête. Peter prit le bracelet et le lui attacha au poignet.

« Merci, il est adorable. Mais je te répète que tu n'aurais pas dû », dit-elle, embarrassée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange, je n'ai pas fait de folie. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, consultant au FBI, ça ne paye pas », dit-il avec une petite moue.

Malgré les tensions qu'elle venait de vivre, elle rit. Peter faisait de l'humour et Olivia aimait ça. Les choses reprenaient leur cours normal, cependant plus rien ne serait comme avant. Mais elle savait désormais qu'elle avait un allié et ami en la personne de Peter Bishop. Oui, les choses ne seraient plus pareilles, elles seraient mieux. Tout irait mieux désormais pour Olivia. Grâce à Peter. Tant qu'ils seraient ensemble. Elle en était certaine.


End file.
